


Weird Science

by angelboygabriel



Series: Band of Brothers Rarepairs Candy Jar [3]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: 80s AU, Crack, Inspired by the film, M/M, Multi, Weird Science AU, build-a-skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboygabriel/pseuds/angelboygabriel
Summary: "Boyfriends, huh? Wonderful, I'll be your second one." Skip announced before he turned on his heel and both boys' gazes dropped to his ass. He shot a wink over his shoulder.





	Weird Science

**Author's Note:**

> a seriously slept on ot3 that needs more love
> 
> A few lines were directly taken from the actual movie, but other than that, some small liberties were taken with the scene.

  
"He's got to have nice hair."  
"Hella legs."  
" _Very_ kissable lips."  
"Wicked humor."  
"He can't be too much taller than us."  
"Should probably be real smart too."

"Okay, I think that's it." Alex Penkala said as he finished typing the last of the code into the computer. He pushed his chair back and shared a look with his boyfriend, Don Malarkey.

"So that's all?" Malark asked after a beat of silence.

"Well yeah. There's only so much a computer can do." Alex responded peevishly before decisively pressing Enter. Thunder rolled outside the window and Malarkey jumped back as Alex started laughing.

"You really scared? It's just some- what the-" Penk stopped short as red lightning spidered across the glass of his window and that's when they panicked. Don whipped the blanket off Penk's bed and wrapped it around himself and Alex's computer suddenly sparked, and they fell backwards. The thunder roared louder this time, and they nervously glanced at where the bathroom door was precariously bulging.

"Uhhhh, Alex? I don't think that's normal." Malarkey said as the wood started to warp and creak. It forced itself out even more until it was obvious it wouldn't stop.

"Oh, shit!" Penkala screamed and they dove under the desk, hunkering down as the door exploded. It all went silent and they slowly looked up at the red fog now spilling out of Alex's bathroom. Penkala and Malark's eyes bugged out as a figure appeared in the mist.

He stepped out with one perfect leg, then the other, and the duo gaped as their gaze travelled up to take in the image of their shirtless dream man. He smirked.

"So. What would you little maniacs like to do first?"

Alex shook his head like a rag doll and Malarkey slapped his own face.

The man rolled his eyes and stepped out with a sigh. "Well? Come on now. Introduce yourself like the charming young men I know you are. I'm Skip." he said and the duo slowly stood up.

"I'm... uh... Donald Malarkey, and this is my boyfriend, Alex Penkala." Malark introduced as Penkala gawked.

"Boyfriends, huh? Wonderful, I'll be your second one." Skip announced before he turned on his heel and both boys' gazes dropped to his ass. He shot a wink over his shoulder.

"Your brother is gonna kill us." Malarkey hissed.

"Fuck yeah, but with _him_? What a way to go."


End file.
